


Kissing Someone Through The Phone Is Both Unsanitary And Functionally Improbable

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, that's all folks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: “We’re leaving Lestallum in the morning. I’ll be back by next week.”“You’re in a city and your reception isthatbad?”





	Kissing Someone Through The Phone Is Both Unsanitary And Functionally Improbable

“You’ve been gone, for like,  _ a week. _ ”

 

“I know, Noct.” Ignis’ voice was staticy; he knew the reception out of the city was hit-or-miss, but every time he’d talked to him it was a solid “miss”. Either static, or the call dropped. Though, to be fair, Noct didn’t track his location - preferred not to think about it, actually, all he knew is that they were going to Lestallum for something or other.

 

Sleeping alone was hard, now that he’d gotten used to having a bedmate. Especially one who was so  _ warm.  _ He had to grab an extra two blankets and even then it wasn’t really the same as sleeping with Ignis beside him, or on top of him, or underneath him, or -

 

“We’re leaving Lestallum in the morning. I’ll be back by next week.”

 

“You’re in a city and your reception is  _ that  _ bad?”

 

Ignis either snorted or sighed directly into the microphone, and it scared the shit out of Noct. That was  _ loud  _ and  _ so  _ unnecessary. 

 

“You could’ve come with me. You should technically be here either way.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Noct sniffed and dug deeper into bed, setting his phone to speaker and laying it on the pillow beside him. It wasn’t super important, just a trip down to Lestallum so his dad could talk to the governor. Noct _should’ve_ been there, Ignis was right, but Noct didn’t _want_ to and his dad didn’t put too much thought into it when Ignis suggested he go instead, so here Noct was, snuggled up in bed _alone. By himself._ If he thought this far ahead he’d have probably gone, if just for _being able to actually sleep._ “What’d you do today?”

 

“You’re actually interested?” He heard Ignis shift his phone from one ear to the other, and he smiled. 

 

“Yeah. Helps me sleep.”  _ Makes me feel like you’re here. _

 

“In that case,” he could hear Ignis settling down, maybe into bed or a chair he’d been sitting in, “I’ve very little to tell you. Your father gave a speech, as I’m sure you heard,” Noct  _ did  _ hear his dad was going to be giving a speech, but he wasn’t sure  _ why  _ and he sure didn’t  _ listen to it,  _ “but it was so muggy I was more fixed on avoiding heat stroke than listening in.”

 

“It’s hot down there?”

 

“Gods, yes. It was worse today than yesterday. It was built so close to Ravatogh that the winds bring it over, so it’s always hotter than Ifrit’s balls.” 

 

_ “That’s... _ a metaphor.”

 

“An accurate one.” Ignis was drinking something. Noct frowned. Wasn’t it a little late for that?

 

“Are you drinking coffee?”

 

“I am.”

 

“...Why?” There was a little bit of a time difference, but not _that_ much. For all Noct knew, it could’ve been even later there. There was really no reason for Ignis to be drinking coffee right now, even if he practically ran off of it, _especially_ if they were headed out tomorrow morning like they were supposed to.

 

Ignis was quiet. Uncharacteristically quiet, especially since he was always ready and willing to answer Noct’s questions, as long as he had an answer to them.

 

“Ignis?”

 

“It’s a just a bit embarrassing to admit.” Noct could practically  _ hear  _ Ignis pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose. Anxious habit. “I’ve been avoiding sleep. No more than a couple of hours a night.”

 

“Um?” Ignis didn’t usually sleep a lot, considering his long nights and early mornings (even though Noct would keep him in bed way later than usual, and Ignis definitely appreciated the extra shut-eye), but Noct had never known him to do something like that on _purpose._ Not unless he was studying, or they were sneaking out of their bedrooms in the wee hours of the morning to mess around outside of the Citadel. 

 

“Sleeping without you is difficult unless I’m thoroughly exhausted,  _ so,” _ He wasn’t serious. Noct, in all fairness, had been having the same issue, but not so much so that he’d been  _ avoiding  _ sleeping. “I’ve been trying not to.”

 

“Specs, that’s.” Noct buried his face in his pillow, because that  _ was _ embarrassing _ ,  _ what the hell. “That’s  _ so stupid. _ ” 

 

“I am well aware.” His voice was quiet, “I do miss you dearly.”

 

“ _ Stop, _ ” Noct whined, burying a hand into his hair. He could vaguely hear Ignis chuckling on the other side, and denied the impulse to smack his phone away. “You’re dumb.”

 

“Hm.” 

 

“... I miss you, too.” He dragged his comforter up over his shoulders, “C’mon. What else happened?”

 

“Not much, I’m afraid, unless you want to hear about my breakfast.”

 

“Can you read to me, then?” Ignis always had a book (or three) on hand, even if he didn’t have much time to actually  _ finish  _ them. He was always ready and willing to read to Noct, though, when he had trouble sleeping or couldn’t relax.

 

“Of course. Give me a moment.” Ignis’ chair creaked and Noct heard him looking for something to read, then he cleared his throat and began. Noct only caught a few words, the reception was still bad and his voice blended together too much, so he focused on the tone and how he wove in and out of dialogue. When he closed his eyes - and ignored the static - he could almost feel his hand smoothing down his spine.

 

Noct’s fingers twitched on the back of his neck, sliding up into his hair to card through the well-gelled strands. It wasn’t like Ignis was doing it, but it was close enough that it had Noct moving against his sheets.

 

Maybe he missed Ignis a little  _ too  _ much.

 

Mostly because he was grinding against his mattress more than he was relaxing. Or listening, even.

 

He pressed his face into his pillow enough to muffle his breathing, heavier than he’d realized, so that Ignis wouldn’t hear him. It’s not that he  _ wanted  _ to be that weirdo who got off to his boyfriend’s voice, but. It was so easy. So, so easy. Especially when Ignis was reading to him, and his tone was  _ so similar  _ to the one he’d use when they were laying in bed together.

 

… Ignis had him conditioned to his voice. There was no way he did it on purpose, but it sure as hell did  _ happen,  _ and Noct would’ve been perfectly fine with that but then Ignis  _ stopped  _ talking, and it felt more like cold water being dumped into his bed than the tingly, full-body warmth from not a second before.

 

“Noct?” Ignis asked, which was totally reasonable because Noct had been quiet for long enough that him having fallen asleep was a good conclusion to jump to, but he was  _ not  _ asleep and was, in fact, spending more or less of the couple minutes he’d been reading grinding into nothing.

 

“Mmh?” He didn’t mean for that to sound so much like a moan. He really, really didn’t.

 

“Just making sure you were still with us. Are you alright?” 

 

“Um.” He shifted so he was more comfortable, then scooted a bit closer to his phone. “Why?”

 

“I couldn’t hear you breathing. Did you mute the microphone?”

 

“No, I. Uh.” There were two courses of action here, and neither of them were being completely straightforward. He could lie, or he could  _ imply,  _ which was a wonderful rhyme that he’d tell Ignis when he came back because he would most certainly appreciate it. “I just, uh. Miss you.  _ A lot. _ ”

 

The line went silent. Then, he heard Ignis clear his throat, and then switch the ear he had his phone on. “You were-”   
  
“Yeah.” 

 

“Would you like some privacy?”

 

“Gods,  _ no.  _ Not unless you wanna, but I’d rather you just kept talking to me.” He swallowed, fully aware that he sure did  _ sound  _ like he was getting off. Which, he was, so. Moot point. On the other side he heard the sound of pages shuffling, and almost thought Ignis was going to go back to reading when he spoke up.

 

“Tell me what you’re doing.”

 

This was phone sex. This was what phone sex was. There was no way around this. He got himself into this situation, and now he was here, and Ignis was trying to talk dirty to him over the phone and considering his cock just twitched against his stomach it was going to work, which was worse. No one could ever know about this.

 

“I was, uh. Grinding. On my bed, I mean. Um.”

 

“Get what you need first, and then I want you to use your hands.” 

 

“My hands?”

 

“Would you like me to be more specific?”

 

Noct did not think he could take it if Ignis were any more specific.

 

“No, I get it. Uh, one sec.” He pushed himself up with one hand, just enough to fanagle himself so he could reach the bedside table, and dug through all the garbage in the top drawer until he got his lube. With it in hand, he rolled back to his phone and kicked his underwear down, just around an ankle. He didn’t want to  _ lose  _ them. This whole situation was way more nerve wracking when he knew Ignis was on the other side,  _ waiting  _ for him to do something. Did he expect him to say something? “Got it.”

 

He clicked off the lid and warmed a generous amount in between his palms, careful not to get it everywhere when he slid one hand in between his legs. His fingers wrapped around the base of his cock, and he sighed when he started actually stroking. “ _ Gods,  _ it’s been a minute.”

 

“Have you not been doing this without me?”

 

“Not really, it’s, uh,” Ignis wouldn’t like it if he just rushed to the finish line, would he? “It’s harder without you around.” He didn’t want to rush, not when Ignis was on the phone talking him through it like this, but it’d also been a whole week and his overly-hormonal adolescent days weren’t far behind him. 

 

Ignis snorted, and then Noct realized he accidentally punned at him, and almost hung up the phone.  _ Almost.  _ This was forgivable, given his current state, but Ignis would surely suffer later.

 

That, and he didn’t want to get lube all over his phone.

 

“C’mon, I want you to, uh. Tell me what to do.” He had a feeling he  _ knew  _ what Ignis wanted him to do, but the whole point was for Ignis to  _ tell  _ him what to do, right? He couldn’t just go ahead and  _ do it.  _ “Like, anything, I just.”

 

Ignis paused, then, “put your fingers in your mouth.” 

 

“But my hands are all  _ lubey- _ ”

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

“Huh?”   
  


“Did I give off the impression that I was asking?”

 

Oh. Well. That certainly was what Noct asked for. It also, on impulse, made him open his mouth and moan  _ directly  _ into the receiver. 

 

“You couldn’t be making noises like that with something in your mouth, Noct.” 

 

Gods, he could almost picture it. Ignis, in his hotel room, probably already having changed into his pajamas and ready to lay down. He’d be sitting in a lounge chair, one leg crossed over the other - or maybe he’d be sitting with his knees spread wide, and Noct  _ loved  _ when he did that, because that meant he had a  _ perfect  _ space to kneel between them - with his discarded book on one armrest while he leaned against the other, phone to his ear.

 

That was not helping his whole “trying to take it slow” situation. Not in the slightest.

 

“Shit, yeah, okay.” He took a moment to compose himself, then slid three fingers, down to the last knuckle, into his mouth. Careful to make sure he was muffled by them, he moaned again, and listened to Ignis laugh to himself on the other side.

 

_ Oh,  _ that was good. That was really, really good.

 

“Excellent job, Noct.” Ignis took a breath, and Noct was  _ very  _ content with the way it shook. “Gods, I miss you. Watching you come apart into my hands… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” He paused, then, “could you open yourself up for me?”

 

“You ashkin’?” Talking like this was hard. This was not his fault.

 

“You’ve only two hands, Noct. It’s your choice.” Ignis’ voice dropped, and Noct just  _ knew  _ he was leaning forward in his seat. “Though you are a pretty picture with fingers in your mouth, so let’s not change that up.”

 

The praise went south almost embarrassingly fast, and he rut into his hand with a whine. He had a choice here, and as nice as this was, he really did miss feeling Ignis inside of him. This wasn’t the same, not even close to it, but he could at least imagine Ignis was watching him do this, which was almost just as good. 

 

His hand was slick enough that he didn’t need to re-apply, which,  _ convenient,  _ because he was content to not move his other hand from his mouth until Ignis needed him to talk again. Starting with the pads of his fingers, he circled his fingers around his hole until he was good and ready, then slipped in his middle finger. There wasn’t much resistance - never was, not when he was  _ like this,  _ and certainly not if he was alone, which really did help - so he added another. It was starting to sting, then, but not enough that it was unbearable and after this long he really did want it, so he added a third after that.

 

Leaning on his elbow, he forced his fingers deeper into his mouth, coming a bit too close to gagging when his nails started to dig into the back of his tongue. He was going to throw his shoulder out at this rate, but it was nothing that a few painkillers and a good night’s sleep couldn’t fix.

 

“Are you with me?”

 

He made sure to slide his fingers in and out of his mouth as noisily as he could, leaning close to the phone so Ignis could hear his breathing. “Uh-huh.”

 

“Mm. How many fingers deep are you?”

 

“Three. M’still,” he curled his fingers until he could reach his prostate, groaning before he could continue, “it’s not enough.”

 

“I know, Noct. I’ll be home soon.” 

 

“ _Hurry up._ ” He re-occupied his mouth before he could keep talking, biting around the third joint on his hand to keep himself from being too loud. The walls in the Citadel were thick, but he still didn’t want the night guards to hear anything. That would be horrible.

 

“I’m trying. Could you try for four fingers?”

 

Noct banked on Ignis maybe being able to hear his hair when he nodded against his pillow, fitting a fourth finger in with minimal discomfort. Ignis must’ve known from the way he suddenly pitched up in the middle of a moan and Noct heard his breath hitch, just barely, and let himself smile.

 

“Is that any better?”

 

“ _ Mm. _ ” It was, and he might be a little sore later from it. Worth it. 

 

“You’re doing so well, darling. Just a little more.” Really, Ignis shouldn’t have this effect on him. Especially not over the  _ phone.  _ He wasn’t even here, but he was still leading Noct with soft, stern praise that made him roll his hips back just a little harder. “Careful, we don’t want you hurting yourself.”

 

Well, it was a little late for  _ that.  _ His shoulder would be aching, and if he went any farther he might be walking a little funny in the morning.

 

“If I do?” Saliva trailed down his chin after he slipped his fingers out, smearing on his pillow case. He'd have to clean that up before Ignis got home. Shoot.

 

“I’ll just have to hurry home to take care of you, then.” 

 

“ _ Agh,  _ my  _ shoulder.”  _ Banter was hard. “ _ Ignis.” _

 

_ “ _ On my way.” 

 

Noct laughed breathlessly, trailing off into a whine when he felt his orgasm building, rubbing his fingertips harder into his prostate and moving his hips back, riding back on them as well as he could while in this kind of position.

 

“Come on, darling,” Ignis said, voice soft, almost like he was leaning over him; like his fingers were the ones inside of him and not his own, like he was getting Noct ready to get fucked through a mattress instead of falling asleep on the other side of a receiver. 

 

His thighs shook when he came, the rest of his body still and half twisted towards the phone. He whined around the fingers in his mouth, spit spilling out from the corner of his lips and dripping down onto his pillow. Most of the cum had been smeared on his forearm, the rest on his sheets, and he knew he'd be mad about it later.

 

Later being the keyword, because he was _ anything  _ but mad when he slumped against his mattress and withdrew his fingers, wiping them clean of saliva and lube on the sheets.

 

“Shit, Ignis,” he said, rolling onto his back to avoid the saturated bits of bed beneath him. “Not, uh, as good as the real thing, but. Damn.”

 

“I take it I did well, then?”

 

“Yeah,” he snorted, “solid ten out of ten. Gonna hate myself for it later, but.” he dug himself back underneath his comforter, “it was nice. Sorry I kinda, uh. Just kind of.”

 

“Started without me? Went for it? Jumped the proverbial gun?”

 

“Yeah.” He laughed sheepishly, “ _ that.” _

 

“Worry not, I’d say it was a learning experience for the both of us. Try to refrain from doing it again, though. And you should try to sleep.”

 

“Uh… yeah. Probably. Gotta wake up early for training.” He was falling asleep already. Ignis  _ definitely _ knew that much, though. “Can you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?”

 

“Certainly.” Ignis was shuffling around on the other side, probably finally climbing into bed. He must hate it there. It didn’t matter  _ how  _ high quality the hotel was, the thread count in the Citadel’s beds were almost definitely higher.

 

“...Thanks, Iggy.”

 

Ignis chuckled,  “always.”

**Author's Note:**

> hell yea
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lgn1s) (hiatus), [tumblr ](http://www.makeela.tumblr.com/)


End file.
